Momentos impulsivos
by DraculaN666
Summary: Pero antes de llegar a una conclusión, eso volando por la ventana era su celular. Duo debe admitir que realmente es bastante impulsivo, pero en ese momento era en lo último que pensaba. Porque Heero, a final de cuentas, sólo era un gran mentiroso. 01x02


¿Qué puedo decirles? Debo dejar de entrar a los retos que me proponen por puro amor al arte, sobre todo en estas fechas en donde lo último que quiero es escribir.

Historia para el reto navideño de la página de facebook Gundam Wing Yaoi en español. Según el pazo de entrega era el 21 de diciembre, pero henos aquí, elegantemente tarde.

**Advertencias:** No, posible OoC no porque sería una posibilidad a criterio de las personas, quizás haya o quizás no. Así que no, especificaré que es totalmente OoC porque yo y Heero Yuy nunca seremos compatibles. Vivamos con ello y con que no me importa hacer OoC los personajes para manejarlos a mi retorcida conveniencia. Yeah, yeah beibi.

Y pues nada... _Ya está beteado, lo siento... lo siento Zhena, te amo, perdón por hacerte leer mis bazofias Y-Y_. Los personajes no son míos y la navidad tampoco. Lo mío siempre son las malas ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Lo supo desde el principio. Cuando decidió "arriesgarse" y comenzar con todo eso, supo que nada sería tan fácil ni bonito como la mayoría de la gente lo pinta. Pero Duo estaba enamorado, con todo lo que eso conllevara. Los riesgos tontos y las actitudes estúpidas de quinceañera enamorada. Aunque la verdad no es que Duo necesite una excusa para tener actitudes imprudentes. Imprudencia debería ser su segundo nombre, según el criterio de todo aquel que le conociera.

No es que haya sido imprudente aceptar sus sentimientos de amor hacia otra persona, pero intentar cortejar a dicha persona, a la fuerza, acosándole, imponiendo sus sentimientos sí que fue imprudente.

Considerando que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Heero Yuy, su estoico y medio amargado compañero de clases.

Aún ahora se preguntaba exactamente el motivo de sus sentimientos. No creía mucho en ese dicho de que los opuestos se atraen. ¿Qué de divertido tendría, a la larga, estar con alguien con quien no compartías absolutamente nada en común? Puede que al principio por la novedad fuera interesante discutir –pelear, en realidad- imponiendo cada quien su punto de vista. Que si uno decía blanco el otro exclamaría negro de un salto. Si uno quería música tranquila para hacer sus deberes, el otro sacaría todo su repertorio de heavy metal. Si uno llegaba a casa con la firme intención de dormir, el otro saltaba como un resorte exigiendo sexo salvaje durante horas… de preferencia hasta el amanecer.

Había un placer morboso en chincharse el uno al otro, sin duda. Pero aparte de eso, Duo constantemente se preguntaba si eso sería suficiente para mantener a flote su relación.

Cuando Heero cedió por fin a aceptarle como, al menos, una pareja sexual, el castaño se sintió en la nube nueve, más feliz de lo que algún día fuera capaz de admitir. Pero también era consciente de todo lo que conllevaba ser "pareja" de Heero. Nada de romance dulzón, ni cenas a la luz de las velas ni palabras cariñosas por parte del chico de ojos azules. Y tampoco es que Duo quisiera que le prometiera la luna y las estrellas o la eternidad a su lado. Pero al menos acurrucarse juntos algunas noches frías sin otra intención que simplemente esa, estar uno al lado del otro brindándose calor sin intenciones sexuales. Pasar el rato juntos charlando sin buscar pelea o defectos en cada cosa que hicieran.

Pero la realidad era simplemente esa. Tenían sexo y luego cada quien a lo suyo. Difícilmente podía convencerle de salir a algún lado juntos a dar la vuelta o pasar alguna estúpida y cursi fecha juntos simplemente por el placer de hacerlo.

Se preguntaba, entre las mil cosas que agobiaban a Duo sobre su relación con Heero, cómo había sido capaz de soportar esa relación durante más de tres años. O el intento de relación. A veces se veía a sí mismo cansado y un poco harto, dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de terminar con ello y que cada quien se amargara la vida por separado. Entonces Heero tenía algún pequeño detalle, que quizás no era realmente intencionado, y el castaño se veía nuevamente enamorado como una colegiala. Cosa que, semanas después y como en un círculo vicioso, se reprocharía hasta el cansancio.

Como en esa ocasión.

Una vez graduados de la escuela y con Heero como todo un señorito encargado de los negocios de la familia –o al menos encargado de aprender de qué iban- se las arreglaba para estar ocupado las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, lo cual relegaba a Duo a un, posiblemente, tercer lugar en sus prioridades, sino es que a un cuarto lugar. No es que en alguna ocasión allá sido la primera, pero seguir bajando de categoría era doloroso.

Así que se las arreglaba para cancelar todas y cada una de las citas o los planes que hacía con Duo. No recordaba si quiera la última vez que habían si quiera tenido sexo. Se limitaba a mensajes, a veces monosilábicos, para expresarse y pretendía que él fuera comprensivo con la situación.

Y de verdad lo era, en serio. Pero tampoco le parecía justo no recibir ni un poquito de atención de quien se suponía era su pareja –o un intento de, o algo así-. Por lo que en un ataque de ansiedad, coraje y frustración, Duo básicamente obligó a Heero a prometerle que Navidad sería fecha única y exclusiva para el trenzado, le pesara a quien le pesara. Y como el chico de ojos cobaltos siempre se jactaba de cumplir sus promesas, Duo se sintió completamente en control e irremediablemente seguro que ese día no le iba a fallar.

Já, iluso.

La pantalla de su celular, el cual tenía la pantalla ya oscurecida de tanto tiempo que tenía observándolo sin mover a nada, previamente le había mostrado un mensaje por parte de Heero que escuetamente le avisaba que estaría ocupado durante toda una semana por el trabajo, que ya se comunicaría con él. Semana, por supuesto, que abarcaba más allá de navidad, que era pasado mañana.

No estaba seguro porqué le extrañaba tanto, ni porqué desde el principio se hizo tantas ilusiones si nunca había recibido muestras por parte del otro de querer realmente pasar tiempo a su lado. Pero la desazón no abandonaba su cuerpo y se vio a sí mismo debatiendo entre lanzar el condenado aparato hacia la pared para descargar frustraciones o aguardar de forma paciente para, de igual manera, lanzar el aparato, pero esta vez contra Heero.

Pero antes de llegar a una conclusión, eso volando por la ventana era su celular.

Duo debe admitir que realmente es bastante impulsivo, pero en ese momento era en lo último que pensaba.

**2**

Los siguientes días fueron una sucesión de eventos que Duo vivió sin pena ni gloria, siempre con el eco de su propia conciencia diciendo "te lo dije" a todas horas porque, muy en el fondo, era un poco masoquista y le gustaba recordarse lo idiota que era por el puro morboso placer de torturarse. Había pensado en reprocharle a Heero, decirle mentiroso, gritarle otro par de verdades menos diplomáticas y sacar todo el enojo. Pero ni tenía ya un celular para comunicarse con él ni mucho menos las ganas de hacer nuevamente una escena.

Siempre se creyó fuerte y capaz de sobre ponerse a cualquier adversidad en su vida. Así es como había crecido y nunca pensó en cambiar. Pero las cosas con el de ojos azules siempre se daban de maneras misteriosas y diferentes. El chico alegre y vivaz que todos conocían en él se volvía un torbellino de furia ante las provocaciones y, secretamente, un adolescente hormonado enamorado hasta los huesos. Pero él ya ni era un adolescente y mucho menos se dejaba guiar por sus hormonas… más o menos… a veces.

_¡Era un hombre ya!_ Y como hombre, _como persona_ con algo de amor propio, se dijo que era suficiente, no más. Quizás su imprudencia al aventar el celular por la ventana sea en realidad lo que necesitaba, no saber nada más de Heero y la rama atorada que tenía en el culo y le amargaba el carácter. Todos sus conocidos se habían puesto rápidamente en contacto con él para saber por qué no se podían comunicar por celular. ¿Heero? Al parecer no le importaba no obtener respuesta por parte de Duo. No es que la esperara ni la necesitara.

En definitiva, intentaba convencerse a toda costa, era mejor así. No era exactamente la fecha más feliz para un rompimiento… aunque, ¿rompimiento? Ellos ni siquiera eran nada. Así que Duo debía intentar enamorarse de alguien que de verdad le pudiera querer.

**3**

—¿Terminaron? —Preguntó la voz incrédula al teléfono.

—Eh… —Y sí, 'eh' porque, ¿cómo le explica a Quatre, su mejor amigo, que no es exactamente un rompimiento cuando todo siempre es unilateral?—. Algo así.

—¿Al menos hablaste con él? —Insistió el rubio, demasiado amable, bondadoso y bien intencionado, con genuina preocupación por la estabilidad emocional de Duo –la cual siempre ha considerado algo delicada y extraña-.

—Lo discutí con mi pared, que viene a ser más o menos lo mismo —intentó bromear en un desesperado intento por dejar el tema en paz, aunque el chiste no se alejaba de la realidad.

—Duo —soltó su amigo de forma quejumbrosa.

—Estoy bien Quatre, de verdad. No deberías preocuparte por mí en tu luna de miel con Trowa.

—¡Estoy en un viaje de negocios! —Exclamó el chico de tal forma que Duo casi podía verlo frente a él, rojo como un tomate.

Se felicitó por lograr cambiar el tema de la conversación, aunque conociendo a su amigo de seguro sólo respetaba su decisión de no tratar el tema.

—No quiero que estés solo en navidad —escuchó de nuevo al rubio, quien ahora hablaba con un tono más bajo y lastimero.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? Voy a estar bien, compraré una rica cena, con muchos dulces incluidos y luego saldré a ver el enorme árbol de navidad que pusieron en el centro deseando que haya un corto y comience a incendiarse.

Quatre no pudo evitar soltar una discreta risa ante el "espíritu" navideño de su amigo. Después de un rato más de breve charla, cortaron la comunicación.

Aunque intentara bromear con eso, la expectativa de una navidad como esa no le hacía nada de gracia, mucho menos salir y ver cientos de parejitas y familias convivir felices mientras él merodeaba solitario por el lugar. Pero era mucho peor la idea de quedarse en casa y ahogarse en el dolor que sus sentimientos le provocaban. Necesitaba rodearse de gente, luces, olores deliciosos y esperanza. Siempre de esperanza y creer que, en algún lugar, habría alguien que acabara con la idea de navidades en solitario.

**4**

Eran casi las diez de la noche del 24 de diciembre cuando terminó de cenar. Observó de manera distante lo que había sobrado, ya que por algún motivo había comprado más que suficiente para dos personas, como si una parte de él, muy, muy escondida, deseara que un "milagro" navideño ocurriera.

No pudo más que reírse de sus tontas expectativas, pensado que no importaba el tiempo que pasara ni las desilusiones que viviera, al parecer aún era bastante crédulo.

Dejó de pensar en ello una vez se terminó de arreglar para salir. Varias capas abrigadoras cubrían su cuerpo, junto con un par de guantes, una bufanda tejida que Quatre le había regalado varios años atrás –y que negaba rotundamente haber tejido él aunque todos sabían la verdad- y un gorro que encontró por ahí que, seguramente y aunque lo negara y tratara de pensar que apareció en su casa por arte de magia, debía ser de Heero.

Si no fuera por las luces navideñas de la ciudad, sería una noche totalmente oscura y nublada, con miles de copos de nieve cayendo de forma lenta sobre la gente que se aventuraba a salir de sus casas. Pero en realidad una noche muy brillante, llena de risas y muchos murmullos de gente charlando animadamente, algunas acurrucadas entre ellos.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde el imponente árbol de navidad se erguía, majestuoso, adornado con cientos de luces de colores, esferas de cristal y algunos otros adornos de motivos navideños, quedo cegado por la intensidad de su luz. Había niños correteando por el lugar, riendo a carcajadas por nada en particular. Algunas parejitas se abrazaban tiernamente observando el árbol frente a ellos.

Duo deseó con todas sus fuerzas contagiarse con algo de esa calidez que tanto necesitaba. Pero se vio a si mismo agazapado en un rincón distante, viendo la estrella que adornaba a lo alto del árbol navideño, brillando con una luz azul que pretendía transmitir calidez y paz a todos en el lugar.

Pero él no llegaba a sentir nada de eso. Por un momento le pareció ridículo estar ahí, solo y envidiando todo a su alrededor.

Sintió de pronto un tirón en su ropa y al bajar la vista, se topó con un pequeño niño de ojos verdes, grandes y vivarachos, embutido en tantas capas de ropa que se movía de una manera muy graciosa.

Le tendió un caramelo blanco con rojo en forma de bastón, sonriendo de manera un poco boba.

—Feliz navidad —exclamó con su vocecita después de que tomara el obsequio y se fue corriendo –o intento al menos correr con toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, lo que en realidad le hacía ver algo adorable y tonto- y él no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y sentir algo de calidez dentro de su pecho.

No era exactamente la calidez que buscaba, pero al menos le había robado una sonrisa y era todo lo que necesitaba de momento.

Se retiró a paso lento después de un rato de seguir observando, un poco más tranquilo. Vio al pequeño niño de antes junto a su madre, que le agitaba su pequeña mano a forma de saludo. Regresó el gesto y emprendió el camino a casa.

**5**

No había sido tan mala idea salir a dar una vuelta. Puede que al principio su lado melodramático le jugara una mala pasada, pero al final se sentía hasta un poquito más alegre.

Tarareaba la tonada de un villancico que había escuchado en la plaza, ignorando el hecho de que odiaba los villancicos. Pero daba igual, le relajaba y eso estaba bien.

Introdujo la llave de su departamento y sintió un golpe de calor, y el olor a comida recién calentada. Lo cual era extraño porque estuvo fuera dos horas y el olor de su cena ya se debería haber esfumado.

Es posible que su corazón –y su precaria cordura- no estuviera listo para ver a un muy campante Heero Yuy sentado a la mesa, comiendo tan tranquilo las sobras de la cena mientras leía unas hojas en su mano.

—¿Heero? —Preguntó lo obvio porque no sabía qué más decir y porque necesitaba reprimir ese impulso que le obligaba regresar a la puerta y ver si no se había equivocado de casa e ido a la de Heero por puro instinto.

Pero no, esa era su casa, su desastre estaba tal y como lo había dejado hace semanas –porque Duo y limpieza son casi palabras incompatibles-.

El nombrado posó sus ojos en él, aún con un tenedor dentro de la boca y bajando las hojas que tenía en la otra mano. Tragó lentamente, con movimientos que a Duo le parecieron demasiado calculados y sensuales que tuvo que recordarse que no, basta, no más. Por mucho que su cuerpo deseara cosas distintas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Volvió a preguntar antes de obtener alguna explicación… que la verdad no esperaba tener porque el de ojos cobalto nunca le daba explicaciones de nada, pero necesitaba decir algo y calmar, de paso, los latidos de su corazón.

—Cenando —fue la respuesta que obtuvo, como si esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

Duo respiró una, dos… quizás seis veces para intentar apaciguar todos sus sentimientos. No era justo que Heero le hiciera eso, de verdad que no.

Sabiendo perfectamente que en ese momento sólo se alteraría y lo que menos quería esa noche era pelear con Heero, decidió ignorar su mirada, su presencia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él –cómo había entrado, por ejemplo- caminó hasta su habitación, donde se encerró con un rotundo portazo, con el que buscaba descargar algo de su irritación, e intento pensar que la persona en su comedor, comiendo tranquilamente era una simple alucinación, de su mente algo trastornada. Debía hacerle caso a Quatre y buscar un buen psiquiatra.

No se molestó en retirar toda la ropa que tenía sobre su cuerpo, sólo lanzó sus zapatos a un rincón oscuro de la habitación y se tiró boca abajo en su cama, deseando poder dormirse o asfixiarse, lo que ocurriera primero.

Fue un largo rato donde no sucedió ninguna de las dos cosas, demasiado abrumado por todo. Se quedó en el silencio de la noche y la oscuridad de su cuarto, pensando que realmente el encuentro con Heero había sido sólo un sueño y nada más. Estaba terminando de creerse eso cuando unos ligeros golpes en la puerta le regresaron a la realidad.

—Noooooo —masculló enterrando la cara entre la almohada, intentando recordar si le había puesto o no el cerrojo a la puerta.

La respuesta la obtuvo al escuchar cómo se abría y Heero entraba sin esperar que se le concediera permiso… o quizás había forzado la puerta, si había entrado a su casa de alguna forma, su cuarto debía ser pan comido.

—¿Estás dormido? —Fue lo que abandonó los labios del de ojos azules después de unos segundos de contemplarle en silencio.

Por toda respuesta, Duo levantó y dejó caer una pierna, esperando que fuera una respuesta suficiente. No tenía ganas de hablar ni moverse más de lo necesario.

—Te estuve llamando a tu celular —continuó hablando al ver que, aparentemente, tenía la atención del trenzado—, desde el otro día. No entraba la llamada.

Nuevamente silencio. ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? _"Verás, al aparatito del infierno le dio por ponerse en modo avión con el soundtrack 'I believe I can fly' de fondo"._ Y era patético pensar que eso sonaba mejor que decir que en un arranque de furia, por uno de sus tantos desplantes, lo había lanzado por la ventana. Así que para sentirse y verse menos patético, siguió con su mutismo. ¿Realmente Heero esperaba una respuesta? Quizás no porque se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos, en el que los únicos sonidos perceptibles eran los de su respiración y los que generaban los ligeros movimientos del Heero al terminar de acercarse a la cama y sentarse a su lado. Ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, quizás sólo contemplando a Duo sopesando la idea de si valía la pena seguir ahí. O al menos eso creía el trenzado.

—¿Viste el árbol de este año? Quedó muy bien —comenzó Heero, después de un rato. Si Duo no le conociera tan bien, casi podría asegurar que era una necesidad por acabar con el silencio por los nervios. Reprimió una risita ante tan absurdo pensamiento. ¿Heero nervioso con él? Sí claro—. Iba a decirte que fuéramos juntos a verlo, pero no estabas cuando llegué.

—¿Cómo entraste? —Habló por fin, incorporándose de la cama y sentándose en la orilla, de espaldas a Heero porque no tenía muchas ganas de encararle.

—Tengo copia de las llaves.

—Ah…

Y sí, 'ah' porque ¿cuándo carajos le dio una copia de sus llaves?

No, eso no importaba. Debía enfocarse y aunque fuera duro, terminar con todo.

—He estado pensando —se levantó de la cama mientras hablaba, distrayéndose con cualquier cosa para no verle directamente. No al menos hasta después de soltar todo lo que tenía que decir—. A como están las cosas y la manera en que vivimos casi en diferentes mundos… —se detuvo un momento, sopesando que la verdad no eran tan diferentes sus mundos, sólo era Heero no integrándolo al suyo.

Volvió a detener esa línea de pensamientos. Tampoco se trataba de recriminarle cada pequeña cosa como esposa despechada. Camino hasta quedarse en el marco de la puerta, como si la luz del pasillo pudiera aclarar sus ideas. Desgraciadamente estás seguían igual o peor de desorganizadas que dentro de la oscuridad de su habitación.

—El punto es que quizás deberíamos ter… —las palabras murieron en su boca porque al darse la vuelta y al fin intentar enfrentar a Heero directamente, éste ya se encontraba a dos pasos de él y casi le provoca un infarto verle tan cerca de forma tan imprevista. Sus ojos azules clavados en sus amatistas, detallándole sin inmutarse por lo antes dicho.

—Deberías besarme, Duo —dijo Heero para total desconcierto del trenzado. ¿Si quiera estaba escuchando lo que le dijo?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —Farfulló totalmente indignado y sintiéndose, para variar, ignorado por el otro.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue ver a Heero subir la mirada sobre su cabeza y quedarse así, viendo atento algún punto sobre él. Siguió su mirada y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para que no se le cayera la mandíbula de incredulidad. Sobre su cabeza, pegado en la parte superior del marco de la puerta, había colgando una ramita de muérdago, tan inofensiva y burlesca que no supo si reírse, indignarse o buscar su celular y estamparlo contra la cara de póker de Heero.

_Pero yo ya no tengo celular_. Fue su último pensamiento "coherente" antes de sentir los labios del de ojos azules, que en algún momento se había acercado hasta él, sobre los suyos y comenzaron a devorarlos con pasión. Fue un beso profundo, húmedo, casi lleno de frustraciones y ansiedad. Heero irrumpió dentro de su boca sin permitirle negarse, casi como si estuviera asustado de que realmente se fuera a negar. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, juntando sus cuerpos al máximo y continuó mordisqueando sus labios, provocándole gemidos a cada tanto. Fueron largos minutos en los que apenas se detenían a respirar un poco antes de continuar. Duo no tenía ganas de negarse, había añorado tanto por ello que, de alguna forma, merecía ese último beso, porque en su cabeza quería creer firmemente que sería el último.

Las manos de Heero comenzaron a bajar de forma lenta, acariciando con detenimiento todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban hasta que se cerraron con firmeza en las nalgas de Duo, estrujando con fuerza e impulsando el cuerpo del trenzado para que sus erecciones se restregaran sobre la ropa.

Y por mucho que le hubiera gustado continuar con eso, dejarse llevar hasta terminar enredados en las mantas de la cama, Duo usó todo su autocontrol para lograr despegarse al fin y empujar a Heero lejos de él.

—¡No! —dijo con tal firmeza que se alabó mentalmente, pues todo su cuerpo gritaba _sí, sí, sí…_

Se quedaron quietos por unos momentos, con las respiraciones algo agitadas y los labios húmedos e hinchados.

—¿No, qué? —La pregunta salió de forma lenta de entre los labios brillantes de Heero, quien se los lamió sensualmente, casi incitando a Duo.

—Como te decía —carraspeó Duo, serenándose mientras desviaba la mirada—, creo que deberíamos terminar… sea lo que sea que tengamos.

—¿Por qué? —A Duo comenzó a exasperarle que Heero estuviera preguntando tanto y aportando tan poco a la charla.

Había demasiados porqués para ponerse a enumerarlos todos y hacer que el otro los entendiera. _Porque creo que ni siquiera estamos saliendo, porque no quiero sólo sexo y ya, porque eres un mentiroso, porque nunca soy tu prioridad, porque me haces sonar como esposa despechada, porque creo que me estás volviendo loco… sí, más loco, porque tú eres tan tú y yo soy tan yo y eso no parece estar funcionando… porque tú no me amas y yo sí._

—Porque sí —fue lo que abandonó sus labios antes de ser consciente de ello—. Porque sí, es demasiado largo explicarlo así que lo resumiré en un porque sí —suspiró al final. Quizás esa respuesta tan ambigua enfadara lo suficiente a Heero para que se fuera de una vez.

—No —respondió entonces Heero sin titubear, encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose de nuevo a Duo, quien frunció el ceño y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, chocando con la pared a sus espaldas.

—No te lo estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que terminamos —puso sus manos en el pecho de Heero, deteniendo su avance e intentando ignorar el calor de su cuerpo, el cual se filtraba a través de la ropa.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que no quiero —respondió tomando ambas muñecas de Duo e intentando alejarlas para volver a unir sus cuerpos, pero el trenzado no se lo permitió, aferrándose a su ropa.

—Ni siquiera estamos saliendo Heero. Puedes tener sexo con otras personas.

—Quiero tener sexo contigo.

—¡Pues yo ya no quiero hacerlo contigo! —Sacando todas las fuerzas que tenía, se soltó del agarré del otro y lo alejó definitivamente de su cuerpo.

Duo tenía la respiración errática producto del enfado que comenzaba a bullir dentro de él. Las cosas se le iban a salir de control de seguir así.

—Por favor Heero, _por favor_ —suplicó con una mano arriba para evitar las intenciones del nombrado de volverse a acercar.

El de ojos azules detuvo su andar, observando a Duo. Su expresión cabizbaja, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos. La otra torpemente alzada pidiéndole quedarse en su lugar. Todo en su postura gritaba desesperación. El debate de sentimientos en su interior era claramente visible. Soltó un suspiro mientras extraía algo de uno de sus bolsillos. Tomó la mano alzada de Duo, quien ni se molestó en alzar la mirada, y deslizó algo frío por uno de sus dedos.

Fue en ese momento que Duo al fin dejó sus cavilaciones y miró su mano izquierda. En su dedo meñique había un pequeño anillo de oro rojo con un pequeño rubí en medio. Calzaba perfectamente en su dedo. Vio entonces que en la mano izquierda de Heero había uno parecido, también en su meñique.

—¿Qué-?

—Una vez dijiste que hay una leyenda antigua, que dice que las personas predestinadas están unidas por un hilo rojo invisible —interrumpió Heero antes de que comenzara de nuevo con un interminable cuestionario—. Sólo lo estoy haciendo visible…

_Oh mierda._ Pensó Duo cuando algunas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas. _Quiero matarlo_. Continuó el pensamiento sin poder creer que realmente algo tan cursi fuera producto del estoico chico frente a él y que, peor aún, le hayan conmovido de tal manera que no podía evitar las lágrimas.

—Eres un idiota Heero Yuy —masculló ocultando su rostro de nuevo detrás de su mano derecha, deseando ser tragado en ese momento por la tierra.

—Lo sé —concedió Heero, tomando los dos brazos de Duo, obligándole a abrazarle por el cuello y abrazándole él por la cintura.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato, cada uno enterrando su rostro en el cuello del contrario. Duo adorando poder embriagarse de nuevo del olor de Heero, dejar vagar su nariz por la cálida piel ligeramente más morena que la suya, disfrutando de las sutiles caricias que Heero dejaba por su cintura y los pequeños besos en su cuello.

—Fue Quatre quien te dijo ¿no? —Habló al fin un poco más calmado el trenzado, ocultando su sonrisa al sentir la ligera tensión en el cuerpo del otro.

—Trowa —aceptó en voz baja y aferrándose más a la cintura de Duo, como si temiera que volviera a alejarle.

—Es lo mismo —suspiró Duo sin darle mayor importancia.

—También me contó lo de tu celular —y aunque no podía verlo y era realmente extraño que sucediera, Duo juraría que Heero tenía una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—Ugh, los odio…

**6**

La verdad no había obtenido una disculpa directa por parte de Heero, y mucho menos algún tipo de promesa sobre el futuro o que las cosas serían diferentes. Pero algo muy dentro de él –quizás su desgastado optimismo- le decía que las cosas ya estaban siendo diferentes. ¿Heero poniendo un muérdago en su puerta y exigiéndole un beso? ¿Comprando anillos gemelos y decir que estaban predestinados? Era lo más dulce y azucarado que obtendría de Heero el resto de su vida, estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Así como también estaba seguro que era más que suficiente para esa y otras diez vidas más, porque la sonrisa de idiota no se la quitaba ni las burlas de Heero por su impulsividad, ni sus comentarios de poner mallas en las ventanas, sólo por si las dudas.

Era un chico ahogándose en felicidad, más al escuchar la breve historia –como si Heero fuera alguna vez a entrar en detalles- que le llevó a hacer todo eso. Había llamado a Quatre al no poder comunicarse con él y su rubio amigo le había dicho de todo antes de cortar la llamada. Un tanto descolocado, llamó a Trowa quien, más tranquilo y lejos del rango de alcance auditivo de su pareja, le había resumido la charla entre Quatre y Duo. Sobre cómo Duo había dicho que ellos habían terminado –o algo así- y el trenzado había mandado a volar su celular de la misma forma que Heero mandó a volar el trabajo, porque a pesar de todo, su actitud agria y sus escasas muestras de afecto, no significaba que realmente quería terminar con Duo, todo lo contrario. Y era un poco absurdo que se necesitara la resolución del trenzado de terminar con él para que se diera cuenta que debía hacer algo al respecto. Los anillos y el muérdago habían sido actos meramente impulsivos. Heero no tenía idea exacta de qué esperaba Duo de él en esa fecha y había hecho lo primero que pasó por su mente.

—Que pasaras el día conmigo como prometiste habría sido más que suficiente —comentó Duo en medio de la explicación, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y no queriendo agregar en forma de reclamo que realmente no esperaba nada más grandioso de su parte.

Pero aunque no lo dijera, el tono cabizbajo delataba sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé —respondió Heero abrazándole de nuevo.

Se encontraban en la cama, lado a lado, charlando en medio de la oscuridad. Una de las manos de Heero recorría perezosamente los costados de Duo, sin más intención que esa, la de acariciar a su pareja y seguir compartiendo confidencias en pequeños susurros. Duo casi temía despertarse y darse cuenta que todo era un sueño demasiado bonito y dulce con el que su mente jugaba, otra vez, con él. Pero no. La sensación de ese cuerpo extra en su cama era bien real, así como la sensación del metal en su dedo.

—Feliz navidad Duo —susurró el de ojos azules, dejando caer lentamente su cálido aliento en la oreja del nombrado.

No tenía duda que de verdad era una muy feliz navidad. No iba a entrar en detalles sobre milagros navideños y esas tonterías. Parecía más la obra de Quatre, quien siendo siempre un chico muy centrado y calmado, hubiera explotado ante la llamada de Heero en lugar de sólo decir que no había tenido noticias de su persona, o que había perdido su celular, cosas que Heero hubiera dejado pasar sin más, actuó impulsivamente, cosa extraña.

Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del otro, sonriendo bobamente porque, pensando un poco en ello, Quatre era muy buen actor… y un muy buen amigo.

—Feliz navidad Heero —respondió al fin, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el calor del cuerpo al que se aferraba.

En pocos minutos los dos se encontraban dormidos, demasiado abrumados por la explosión de sentimientos en el día, a lo que no estaban demasiado acostumbrados –sobre todo Heero- y Duo pensó en comprar unos collares a juego como regalo de navidad. Aunque difícilmente, pensara lo que pensara, podría superar la felicidad que su novio –_suyo, suyo, suyo, suyo, suyo_, pensó de forma infantil totalmente extasiado- le había otorgado a él esa noche.

* * *

><p>No sé si el título le va, pero cuando el título es lo último que pienso tenemos un resultado demasiado caótico.<p>

Moraleja... no publiquen sin pasar antes la historia por el control de calidad... eso sí es caótico...


End file.
